He's Not The Only Potter
by Me Oh My ITs Zoe
Summary: She was hidden for protection. Coming to Hogwarts after being expelled she discovers a new world of romance and the brother she had knowledge about but never met. Follow Richelle April Potter as she rediscovers what her brother is like 14 years later.


Chapter 1: On The Hogwarts Express

I sat wearily in an empty compartment. My eyes started to droop and slowly I drifted off to sleep. As soon as I was asleep a loud bang awoke me. My wand was drawn in a second. My dark green eyes glared at the two boys who had awoken me.

They looked very familiar. I think I had seen them at the Order before. Only briefly though. Uncle Remus never really did like me sticking around. So I was dumped at this really creepy cat squibs house. Never again will I eat food from her. "Why pray tell did you have to wake me? And what are those?" She asked pointing to a box which looked like it just exploded then was mended.

The two red heads nervously looked back and forth to each other. "Wand down first." The one who was slightly taller demanded. I giggled slightly at how my wand was still up. Suddenly the wand changed into a muggle magic wand. You know the one that those guys who say its magic and have the black and white one. Reminds me of those muggle marks things.

"Damn. Where did my real one go?" My hands plunged into my robes searching for it. Finally I found it and put the fake one away. "Sorry. Please do not tell anyone. I'll get killed if he finds out I still have that stuff."

"Wicked." The shorter of the two wicked. "Never thought of it being muggle. Ours only turn into parrots and beat you. Who are you?"

I smiled. "First what is in that box?"

"Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs." The taller replied.

"Then I'm Richelle Po- Evans." I said quickly catching my mistake. I suppose I should tell you about myself.

I am the eldest and only daughter of James and Lily Potter. Yes, surprise right? I was over at Remus' the night my parents were murdered. See I was two and old enough to trick or treat. How I begged my parents. I can briefly seeing my mother cry about how she should be out doing the muggle tradition with me for my first time. After my brother was sent to live with my aunt and uncle much to Uncle Remus' displeasure I grew up a secret from the world and then when eleven went to Beauxbatons.

Now in my fifth year I began to gain more self confidence much to everyones displeasure. Everyone loved shy quiet Richelle and now that I was more outgoing I was too much like my father for my own good. Remus' words not mine. Sirius escaped and I was heavily protected although no one knew but me and Tonks. After Sirius was found out to be good I actually was able to get new things. The broom although could have been forgotten.

Last year you see... I decided Beauxbatons was too, quite. I set off fireworks in all the classrooms and then charmed Madam Maxine's hair purple. Really I had never read I was not allowed to do that in the rules. So expelled and damn lucky to get into Hogwarts I'm here. Again Remus' words not mine.

"And you are?" I asked them.

"Gred and Forge Weasley." They replied together. "What are you doing here? You look a little old to be in your first year."

"I'm in seventh and Griffyndor." I replied. Seeing their response I added. "I dyed the headmistress' hair purple and set off fireworks in every classroom so I was expelled."

Both of them grinned. We continued talking about all our past pranks and hopefully future ones. It was hours before we were interrupted.

A girl with bushy hair marched in with a red head trailing miserably behind her. "Seriously, Hermione their fine."

"Is little Ronnikins fwightened of his bwig bwad bwothers?" Fred taunted who I can only assume was his brother, Ron.

"No pranks I hope." The girl asked sternly.

"Come on Hermione you know us." George said smiling.

"Unfortunately. Now come on Ron we have to finish patrolling and get back to Harry." Hermione answered. I watched amused as both twins clutched their chests in fake agony. Before leaving she turned to me. "Who are you? You look familiar."

I ducked my head quickly. "Richelle Evans. You wouldn't know me I just transferred." I said. My mind was wandering to thoughts of whether her friend was my brother Harry. The two prefects turned and left leaving me to breath easier.

That Hermione looked smart and in dire need of some frizz control but other than that she could figure me out in a second. Uncle Remus warned me about her. After a few months of school she had found out him.

We began to talk again when a tall blond boy and two very unattractive gorilla type boys who trailed behind him walked in. "Weasleys it seems you have tried to soil the new girl. She does not need to hang out with such blood traitors. Miss. Evans I can help you in finding the right people to associate with."

I smirked. I had dealt with boys and girls like this at Beauxbatons. "Well it seems I prefer the company of said blood traitors. I believe that if you ever meet my parents, which I can guarantee will never happen you will find they are against your leader and aided in his last downfall."

Looking as though he had been slapped he left the compartment throughly insulted. Fred and George shared grim smiles. "Who are your parents? I don't think I have heard your name mentioned." George asked.

Tears briefly clouded my eyes. "Never mind. They did their duties last time You- Know- Who rose." She explained. "They died." She then added in a whisper.

Fred and George conveyed sympathetic looks.

After several minutes of an awkward silence Fred broke the silence. "We had better change into our robes. We'll probably be there in a few minutes." I nodded and grabbed my robes rushing to the bathroom before the boys began to change.

I hurried back into the compartment smoothing my robes and skirt. "Gross. I really wish you had more colour. The ties do not count. I liked my blue robes better." Both boys looked at each other not knowing how to respond to my fashion news. I watched as Fred ran his hand through his lovely red hair as he stood there awkwardly. He was saved from responding as the train slowed.

"Here." Fred held out his hand helping me off the train. I cannot lie. His warm hand felt so good in mine. I blushed and followed the brothers into a carriage.

"Fred, what are the things pulling the carriages?" I asked as I looked at the horse like creatures. He looked at me confused. "Never mind." I looked at the milky white eyes following me and shook my head.

_Kay so I totally re-wrote this chapter and I like this better as I had writer's block and this helps me. Look forward to chapter 2's re-write soon and then chapter 3 should be up shortly after that. Sorry for the wait. _


End file.
